


Love You Like I Do

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Emotional Love Making, Emotional Seth, Emotions, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Longing, Love, M/M, Pep Talk By Cesaro, Redemption, Regrets, Repressed Feelings/Emotions, Sad Dean, Seth during Seth and Dean's reunion, You can only deny your feelings for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean and Seth take the leap of faith because being without each other is not worth anything.





	Love You Like I Do

Seth didn’t know what to think when he found a somber Dean outside of his hotel room at mid night. Dean’s eyes were a bit red and his hair was a mess. He wore the same clothes he had on when they had parted ways at the arena. Dean was set to meet up with some guy he met at the bar previous night when Seth and Dean were out with Cesaro and Sheamus to celebrate their successful match on the PPV.

Seth still remember how upset he was when Dean had gone to get a drink and he was approached by this very attractive guy. It wasn’t hard to detect that there was a lot of flirting going on from the way the guy was looking at Dean like he was a piece of meat, and the way he was making Dean laugh and those dimples pop. The guy was exactly Dean’s type as well. Big, muscular and charming. It further made Seth’s insides rage. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t like Dean was his. It wasn’t like he had any say in Dean’s dating life or who he hooked up with and when. He was just an ex who was still trying to become Dean’s friend again.

Cesaro had called him out when he noticed the grimace on Seth’s face. Easily seeing through his best friend and what had him so annoyed. For a minute he had teased Seth for being jealous, but seeing that Seth was in no mood for any teasing he had quickly averted his attention to the real issue.

_“Mate, you would kill the poor guy with your eyes. Stop it.”_

_Seth had turned his attention towards Cesaro as he heard his friend’s comment. Flushing a bit red at being caught like that._

_“He looks like a douche. Dean never know what’s good for him.” He commented lamely, knowing Cesaro would see right through him. The smile o his friend’s face was knowing and it made Seth sigh in annoyance. “I am not jealous okay? Its not like that. There is no way we can ever go back to what we were. But I just…I can’t stop looking out for him. I have always done that. I can’t turn off my protective instincts.”_

_“He was without you for the last 3 years. He survived.”_

_“Barely. I know what kind off assholes he has hooked up with. Roman has told me everything. There is a reason he’s still single.”_

_“You care too much for his romantic life for someone who claims he’s no longer looking to get back in to the guy’s pants.” Seth rolled his eyes at his friend. “Its not that Toni. Come on. You know me. Look, look at that guy! Everything about him screams ‘I am gonna fuck you then I am gone’. Dean deserves better than that. Its bout time he gets someone who would treat him right. This, this isn’t what he wanted with his life. I know it because I once was a part of his life.” Seth’s tone was sad and Cesaro looked at him sympathetically._

_“Look Mate, I know you still want him to be your boy. I suggest you stop beating around the bush, man up and go take him. He’ll see its worth giving you a chance again. If you waste too much time, you don’t know who might take his heart away and you are left with nothing but regrets and memories. Someone gonna snatch him up sooner or later.”_

_Seth had gone silent after that. He knew Cesaro was right. He knew in his heart that he would give anything to have Dean back the way they once were. But he couldn’t risk losing Dean when they were only starting back up. In Seth’s mind, they were still on thin ice and it was plain miracle that Dean was letting him back as a friend. He didn’t want to lose it only because he wanted more. So he kept his mouth shut and continued brooding as Dean came back to the table and told them all about how he was gonna get his world rocked by a stud since he was meeting him the next night._

Now here Seth was with Dean standing in front of his door, rubbing at his collar bone as he looked down at his feet.

“Hey.” Dean’s voice was so small. Seth felt a tightness in his chest. He resisted the urge to simply pull Dean into his arms. Instead, he said, “Hey. You back already? Everything okay?”

Dean shook his head and let out a wet laugh. “No. Not really.” Dean walked inside the room and Seth closed the door behind him. He watched as Dean stood in the middle of the room, facing away from Seth. Seth walked over to his teammate and placed his hand on the small of Dean’s back. His voice as gentle as ever as he asked, “What happened?”

“He was a jerk.” Came Dean’s reply. Seth could see through Dean’s expressions that it wasn’t the actual problem. The tears in Dean’s eyes told a whole different story.

“He wasn’t really a jerk now Dean, was he?”

“No.” Dean said with a small sniffle as he looked at Seth. A couple of tears spilled out of his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. Seth placed his hands on Dean’s arms and pulled him closer. “I am sorry.” Seth whispered softly, his own eyes welling up. Dean shook his head as he cried a little more. Seth let out a small gasp when Dean suddenly launched himself in his arms and buried his face against Seth’s neck.

“I miss you so much. So fucking much. I can’t keep lying to myself. I can’t keep lying to you. I keep comparing everyone to you. That’s why I can’t fucking keep a man. No one matches up to you, even though you broke me and ruined me. It was easier when you were away. But now that you are so close to me, I can’t deny it any longer.” Dean sobbed against Seth’s neck, and Seth felt his heart breaking into little pieces. He closed his eyes as he let tears fall freely from his eyes. His arms holding Dean close to his body, trying to comfort his distressed ex as he rubbed his back.

“I am so sorry. I am so sorry Dean. I fucking love you so much. I am so scared because I know I don’t deserve you. But it kills me to see you with anyone else because no one can take care of you like I can. I fucking know it but I blew my chances and I don’t know how to ask for a second chance but I fucking love you so much.” Seth cried as he pressed his lips against Dean’s head. His heart beating so fast as finally let it all out.

Dean pulled back and held Seth’s face in his hands as he asked, “Promise me Seth…Please promise me, you won’t hurt me again. I love you too. I am sick of denying what my heart wants. But I can’t be hurt again, please I can’t be..” Seth cut Dean off with a fierce kiss. A kiss that was so intense that Dean shivered in his arms, trying to hold onto Seth tightly as he kissed him back. “Never…Never Baby Boy. I would kill myself before ever hurting you again. I am so sorry. I don’t deserve you but I am selfish and I want you again. I am never hurting you again.”

Seth didn’t know how they ended up on bed, but he almost sobbed in pure joy when he was pulled against Dean’s body. Soft lips meeting his in a needy kiss. Seth grabbed Dean’s arms and placed them over his head, Dean’s legs going around Seth’s waist as Dean moaned into Seth’s mouth.

“Please..fuck..Seth, waited too long…fuck me..” Dean begged as they pulled apart, Seth just looking at Dean and taking in the beautiful picture he made. Not believing his lucky stars that he was getting this privilege again. To touch Dean so intimately and intensely.

“Me too Baby Boy. Me too. You have no idea how many night I spent wishing you were with me. Fuck I am gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Gonna make such sweet love to you darling. I love you so much..” Seth promised as he pressed his lips against Dean’s once again.

Soon they both were naked on the bed and Seth was sinking into Dean’s tight heat that he had missed so much. Dean moaning out needily and so sweetly for him. “So fucking pretty…so beautiful Dean…Mine…Just mine…” Seth groaned out as he thrusted deep inside Dean, making the blue eyed man moan in ecstasy under him.

“Yours…only yours Seth…Please…fuck me harder…Please…Waited too long…Wanna feel you deeper…” And Seth did just that. Fucked Dean harder and deeper. He felt himself lost in Dean’s heat. He never wanted this to end, but his climax was nearing and from the way Dean was squirming and begging Seth knew he was close too. He stroked Dean as he kept fucking Dean through the mattress, and soon they both came.

Seth pulled Dean against his chest when he came down from his high. Kissing the top of his head as he let a few tears drop. “Thank you Baby Boy. Thank you so much. I missed you so much. Fucking love you so much.” Dean laughed out softly, hand placed on Seth’s chest as he looked up into Seth’s eyes. He wiped away the tear that fell out of Seth’s eye and pressed his lips against his lover.

“Love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” Seth didn’t remember feeling this content and complete in the last three years. God forbid if he ever let anything spoil his life again. Dean was indeed, his life.


End file.
